


Lullaby

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Sleep Paralysis, this song has no right being this creepy no matter how goth The Cure is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Sal doesn't get the best night's sleep"Lullaby" - The Cure





	Lullaby

Sal's eyes had suddenly snapped open.

It was still dark in his room, the only light being provided being the light of the moon sinking in through his open window that had been letting in the cold as well.

The boy attempted to get up to close it, but found he was unable to move.

"Well shit" he thought

At that moment he could feel a strange presence in his room. Like he wasn't alone.

The "thing" must have come through the window with out his knowledge as he was unable to see it.

He did notice, however, something stir in a dark corner of his room.

The "thing" started to inch closer to the foot of his bed.

 

 

Sal could've sworn his heart stoped when he saw it.

 

 

 

It was definitely some sort of demon. It had eight long and spindly legs like a spider's, and some how bared a resemblance to everyone who has and is bullying him. The most prominent being Travis Phelps.

 

 

 

 

The spider demon was over him now. Wrapping his legs around Sal's tense body.

It giggled before it spoke in a deep and terrifying voice.

_**"Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy. Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more. For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light. The spiderman is having you for dinner tonight"** _

The spiderman licked up from his neck and all the way up his face.

 

Sal had accepted his death right before he fully awoke.

 

 

~🌙~

 

 

_(I spy with my little eye)_

_(Something begining with S)_

 

_On candy stripe legs the spider man comes_

_Softly through the shadows of the evening sun_

_Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead_

_Looking for the victim shivering in bed_

_Searching out for the fear in the gathering gloom and suddenly!_

_A movement in the corner of the room!_

_And there is nothing I can do_

_When I realize with fright_

_That the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight!_

 

_Quietly he laughs, shaking his head_

_Creeps closer now_

_Closer to the foot of my bed_

_And softer then shadow_

_And quicker then flies_

_His arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes_

_"Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy_

_Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more_

_For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light_

_The spiderman is having you for dinner tonight"_

 

_And I feel like I'm being eaten_

_By a thousand million little shivering furry holes_

_And I know that in the morning_

_I will wake up in the shivering cold_

_And the spiderman is always hungry..._

 

_(Come into my parlour)_

_(Said the spider to the fly)_

_(I have something here)_

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting it out there; I've never experienced sleep paralysis
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also Spiderman please don't eat Robert Smith ,_,


End file.
